Mi amor
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: This will be a collection of PWP, one shots, two shots, and perhaps even more of Uke!Harry paired with various male characters. Requests for pairings are welcome.
1. Contents

This will be a collection of PWP, one shots, two shots, and perhaps even more. _Harry_ will be the _uke all the time_ with whoever he is paired with as his seme. _There will be no other uke. _

**Warnings: **The following chapters may include yaoi, molestation, violence, cursing, lemons, OOC-ness, fingering, oral sex, rimming, bondage, sadism and masochism, blood play, and AU-ness, double penetration.

Each chapter will have its own warning, but I will promise you they will always have yaoi, smut and lemons.

**The following chapters will be very mature, Slash will be involved, that means man on man sex. You have been warned.**

**If you have a suggestion for a pairing make sure to put what situation you want and who you want Harry to be with, they are always welcomed and may help my imagination for other pairing come to light as well.**

Chapter 0: Contents and warnings

Chapter One: Caught within the web: **Harry/Claude (Kuroshitsuji)**

Chapter Two: Burning Touch: **Tsuna/Harry (Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	2. Chapter one: Caught within the web

**Summary: **Going through the veil a couple years after the war in search of his godfather wasn't the brightest idea. In fact, he was entrapped within a web, with no hope of escaping the quirky butler. That's if he even wanted to anymore.

**Claude/Harry**

**Warnings: **This will contain detailed smut and a great deal of molestation, some cussing. Harry fights Claude but relents eventually, mates, and mate marking, light bondage.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji… or maybe I do and I'm just fooling you all.

**Caught within the web**

"Let me go!" He snarled, yanking at the wire like bondage that tied his hands to the bed. The butler's eyes watched wordlessly down at him, his golden eyes staring at him from behind rectangular glasses with a sharp intensity. He yanked his arms again, panting as his body started to tire from the constant movement. If only he had listened to Hermione, then he wouldn't be in this mess, but everyone knew that Harry Potter couldn't stay out of trouble.

It wasn't his fault though, he had assumed that going through the veil would bring him to his Godfather, how was he supposed to know that it would bring him to a large manor with this quirky butler?

The bed dipping down broke him from his thoughts, and he snapped his head toward the butler, glaring at him as the man moved up the bed until he was hovering just above him.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped.

The butler gave him a blank look, and raised an ungloved hand toward his face. Tracing his jaw in an almost reverential manner, his eyes gleaming with what looked like possessiveness and lust. "I had thought Michaelis was lying when he said that it was possible for us to have mates." His voice was a smooth tenor as he spoke, the pad of his thumb tracing Harry's lower lip. "Perhaps though the Phantomhive butler was telling the truth," He mused, the thumb on his lip pressing slowly into his mouth. "I have never felt this absolute want for another being."

Was this man crazy? Harry silently asked, furrowing his brows when the appendage tried to make its way through his teeth. When he didn't unclench his teeth the butler simply brought his other hand up and grabbed his jaw in a firm grip, easily opening it and pushing deeper into his mouth, his eyes taking a red hue.

Harry's heart froze at the eyes, gaining an amused gleam from the other. Was the butler a vampire? No, vampire's eyes didn't glow. But the man did have unnatural strength and speed, which much was obvious since the butler was easily able to tie him to the bed— if he wasn't a vampire then what, was he?

"Tell me, what is your name?" The butler asked.

Harry gave him a bland look; even if he could speak it wasn't like he was going to tell the man anything, not when he was trapped on the bed.

The butler hardly seemed annoyed that he didn't answer. In fact he seemed rather delighted that his prey was so stubborn. "For such a delicate looking human you are rather sturdy." He said thoughtfully, taking his finger from his mouth, but not releasing the hold he had on his jaw. "I will take delight in breaking down those walls, you may call me Claude."

A pair of lips unexpectedly covered his, making his eyes widen in surprise as his tongue was forced into an erotic dance. He tried to move his head away, but Claude kept a firm hold on his jaw as he ravaged his mouth, his teeth nipping harshly at his lips and tongue, accidentally drawing blood with his unnaturally sharp incisors. That seemed to make the butler pause, and his eyes turned completely red, narrowing in a cat like manner at the pupil.

Harry didn't know why, but as the butler raised his mouth from his own, and gazed at him pure lust and fascination, dread started to fill him. For some reason, the man, whatever he was, tasting his blood had sealed his fate.

"I see." The butler's voice was deeper, almost vibrating from his body as the room grew darker, his eyes glowing ominously within the shadows.

Claude pressed his mouth back onto his before he could question him, placing one hand beside his head and finally letting go of his jaw as he invaded his mouth with a new ferocity. Harry took the opportunity to bite the appendage, tasting iron as he drew blood; his breath coming in short gasps and the butler once again raised his head up.

"That was very foolish."

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?" Was it just his imagination or was his body getting hotter?

"Demon blood has a special effect on humans." Claude answered, taking both their glasses from their faces and setting them to the side. "Call it an aphrodisiac; it heightens just about every sense to the utmost point."

Harry gasped as his shirt was lifted and a hand placed on his waist, feeling electric shocks of pleasure echo through his body. "Nn." He closed his mouth, horrified at the noise that came from it.

Claude smirked, his head dipping down and giving his neck a languid lick. "No need to hold back Koneko-chan."

Harry glared at him, panting. "Don't call me that you bastard."

"What should I call you then?" A hand ventured up to a nipple, rubbing and pinching it, making his back arch slightly. "Perhaps, Usagi-chan would fit you better."

"No." Harry snapped back, giving a small gasp as sharp teeth nipped at his neck. "Just Harry, no Koneko or Usagi."

Claude hummed, his head slowly venturing down the length of his body until it rested at his abdomen. "That name doesn't suit someone with your looks." He gave the skin in front of him a nip, before bringing the hand that wasn't playing with his chest toward his pants and unzipping them.

Though his head was rather foggy, and his mind half occupied with the jolts of pleasure each time he was touched, Harry brought a leg up and kicked the butler in the side of the head. "Don't touch me." He snapped feeling pleased when the force of it made the demons head turn to the side.

Claude's head turned back toward him, and he fully expected him to be pissed. But instead, his eyes gleamed in pleasure and he gave him an almost adoring look. Harry paused, furrowing his brows at the butler, ignoring the way his skin tingled as he shifted on the sheets. What was wrong with this man? He almost wanted the butler to be mad, to at least hit him back, but it seemed he was a little more off the rocker then he first thought.

With firm hands Claude turned his body so he was facing the bed, looming over him like a predator. "Have no worries." Claude said soothingly into his ear, his hand venturing into Harry's pants as he leaned over him. "You will soon find yourself feeling unimaginable pleasure, beyond your wildest dreams."

"Bastard." Harry grunted, shifting as he tried to get away from the pleasurable hand. "Just let me go already!"

"No." The butler replied, stroking his already half hard member with practiced ease. Harry bit his lip harshly, and pushed his face into the pillows to muffle the moans of pleasure as the demon teased the tip of his member with his nail. "You are mine."

"As if!" Harry turned his head to snarl back, shuddering in pleasure as his member was continually stroked. "I belong to myself!"

The butler smirked against his neck. "Your wrong, as soon as you fell into my web your fate was entwined within my own. I won't allow anyone else to have you."

His pants and boxers were suddenly torn off his legs faster than he could blink, and it took a moment for him to realize they were gone, but once he felt his member released and a hand travel up to his entrance he figured it out.

"I'm going to kill you!" Harry growled, pulling his body away by grabbing the bars his hands were tied to. Claude simply wrapped a hand around his mid-section and dragged him back against his chest, something that most definitely wasn't a wand pressing against him. "I don't know what you want, but I don't have it." Harry said, turning his head to glare at the butler.

"I want you." Claude answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He brought a couple fingers to Harry's mouth, gazing at him intently. "Suck."

The wizard turned his head away, and the demon sighed before placing them within his own mouth, wetting them, immune to the wet sounds that were intensified in the otherwise quiet room. Harry felt a light blush form on his face at the noises, and pushed his face into the pillow.

"I suggest you try to relax, Hadrian."

Harry's breath quickened at the warning, not sure what the butler was planning to do. He wasn't familiar with how men had sex, never having the chance to learn about it in his hectic life. His entire body tensed when he felt a finger probe at his entrance.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Harry felt slightly panicked, he couldn't move, couldn't see what was happening, his body was in completely submission, allowing the demon to do whatever he pleased.

The finger slid in silently, the unfamiliar sensation forcing a small whimper from the back of his throat. Hot breath was suddenly caressing his ear, making Goosebumps rise on his skin.

"I'm going to fuck you _Hadrian_." Claude purred. "Ravish you until your thoughts only revolve around me, claim you so that no one else will dare go near you again."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat, his blood freezing. "I'm not some toy you can play with!" He renewed his struggles, trying to get away from the demons fingers and out of his reach.

Sharp teeth gently grabbed the back of his neck to stop his movements, nibbling on it as Claude's lips formed into a smirk, and he brought Harry closer against him.

"Trust me Hadrian." A warm tongue lapped at the bite marks. "You are _far more_ than a _toy_."

Another finger joined the first, and soon after a third, making a scissoring motion within him. Harry pursed his lips, fighting to keep himself silent and giving the demon the pleasure of knowing his discomfort.

What in the world was Claude thinking? Did he normally do this to people that he thought were his 'mates'? How was the demon even sure that Harry was his mate after all? This could just be a huge mistake, because it wasn't possible that Harry was his mate, why would it be in the first place? He wasn't anyone special, or extraordinary, certainly not demon mate-

"Nnn!"

Harry had no clue what just happened, or why he had felt the unadulterated pleasure, but it was entirely unexpected. He couldn't even control his voice, or how it had affected him, Claude was in complete control. He wasn't use to feeling this vulnerable, so controlled and _dominated_. He was the boy-who-lived. Someone that people looked up to lead them.

Claude paused at the sudden noise and repeated the action, making Harry arch his back involuntarily as pleasure coursed through his body. The fingers were slowly removed and Harry felt the bed dip as Claude moved to a kneeling position, the rustling of cloth reaching his ears. An object pressed against his entrance, something much bigger than the fingers before, and butler's hands held his hips in a tight grip, guiding them backward, as the object slid in slowly.

"Nnaa…" Harry protested with a sound close to a whine, his breath coming out in slight gasps, and warm lips traveled up his spine, almost soothingly in reply. The quiet panting of the butler behind him reached his ears as the back of one was kissed, distracting him. It was odd, Claude didn't seem like he was one to exert himself, yet he could feel the quickened breath and heartbeat as evidence.

Of course that moment was quickly dispersed as Claude continued to press deeper. "F-fuck." Harry stopped from saying how much it hurt, he wasn't about to show any weakness. Instead he focused on clearing his mind from the pain and concentrating on his breathing.

When Claude was fully seated within him he stopped, Harry had tensed his body and he was rather thankful for the pause, wanting to get use to the feeling. A hand left one of his hips and stroked his member, making an onslaught of mixed emotions course through him. Harry unintentionally relaxed and shifted in attempt to get away from the hand, a growl rumbled from behind him in reply and the hand gripping his hip tightened, stopping him from any movement.

Neither of them said a word as the butler started to move, thrusting at a slow pace and Harry felt the golden gaze boring into him, watching his emotions avidly. As if waiting for something.

Harry was lost within the intense feelings. His head was swimming, and vision slightly fuzzy as Claude continued to move inside of him. He unconsciously gripped the bed post at the thought of losing control of his mind, and his breath quickened slightly.

"I-it's deep." Harry's cheeks burned at his words, unsuccessfully trying to shift away. The demon leaned forward and Harry felt his broad chest lean lightly on his back, teeth nipping the nape of his neck.

"It's too deep. T-take it out!"

Claude paused, and for a moment he thought the butler was going to comply, but a rumbling growl reverberated from his body, making Harry's vibrate slightly.

Harry whined as Claude thrust in harshly, and pushed his head into the pillow to muffle his cries. It was so strange, the pleasure was making it hard to think, and he couldn't even talk properly. The demon was going to drive him crazy.

"How does it feel?" Claude's voice came from just beside him and he continued to thrust, resting his arm beside the smaller boys head. "As I fill you utterly and _completely_?"

Harry's face felt like it was on fire as he blushed at the words, crying out as Claude fastened the pace of his thrusts. The bed creaked loudly at the power of the demons movement, as he was mercilessly thrust into, again and again and again. A hand supported his flat stomach in a mock embrace, and Harry could no longer hold in his noises, throwing his head back in pleasure as he unconsciously moved his hips in rhythm. This was too much. The pleasure was overriding his senses, making his mind even more incoherent as he was relentlessly thrust into. It was un-human, the pace that the butler had set, and any normal human would have put into a babbling mess. While Harry had survived more the most, even he found it hard to keep control of his sanity.

"Nn...ahh!" Harry moaned his eyes widening as the butler took a firm hold on his head tilting it to the side so his neck was bared, easily keeping up the pace.

"What…ah…are you…nnaa…doing?" He questioned, forcing himself to form coherent sentences, despite the overwhelming pleasure.

"Making sure you're mine." Claude replied, his eyes glowing with delight as he gazed into the pleasure filled gaze of his mate. "We have already swapped blood, so I must finish the last step."

Before Harry could reply, he suddenly found his hands unbound and he yelped in surprised when he was lifted up until he was seated against Claude's chest. He didn't have time to get use to how much deeper the demon could reach in this position before his hips where grabbed and he was once again pounded into. Warm lips pressed against his neck, and a hand threaded through the bangs in front of his face, pulling his head sideways so that his neck was easier to get to.

Harry felt an unfamiliar tightening of his stomach at his continued pleasure, and his heartbeat quickened when sharp fangs scrapped against his neck, a tongue lavishing the skin underneath it. The sharp incisors were pressed into his neck, and he winced when they broke through his skin, the odd sensation of something flowing into his body making his brows furrow.

Then his blood started to burn and Claude increased his thrusts, Harry didn't know if he should cry in pain or pleasure, setting for whimpers as the coil within him tightened even more despite the discomfort.

It was like he was falling into a never ending abyss, one that he would have no hope to crawl out of as his pleasure reached its climax. But at the same time it was the most amazing thing he had ever felt, his body almost singing as the pleasure consumed him, wrapping him within his embrace. Whatever the butler had put into him was making his body tingle, and only intensified his peak.

"Ahh…." He panted, his eyes half lidded as he finally climaxed.

Claude growled from behind him, and Harry shuddered as he was filled, his breath coming out in gasps and he tried to recuperate. The butler made no hint he was going to move, lapping at his blood hungrily as he waited for Harry to recover.

Unknown to Harry, Claude watched with self-satisfaction as his mark formed upon the pale shoulder, his member hardening at the sight.

Harry snorted, shifting on the demons lap and making the butler snarl, holding his hips in place.

"You really are a demon." Harry said, already knowing that it was going to be a long night.

From a crack in the door angry blue eyes glared at the green eyed man that had dared to touch his butler, his hands curling into fists. Claude glanced at the door dismissively before starting to move within the smaller male again, already forgetting about his master in favor of taking his mate once more.


	3. Chapter Two: Burning touch

**Summary: **Tsuna was no longer the clumsy wide eyed brunette, and Harry was helpless under the burning touch, wondering why of all people was it that the cloud guardian that Tsuna seemed to take after. **TYL!Universe**

**Tsuna/Harry**

**Warnings: **HDW!Tsuna, detailed smut, Tsuna being sexy in HDW mode, Harry being part of the Vongola.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or KHR… or perhaps I do and I'm just fooling you all.

**Burning Touch**

"Shut up turf top!"

"I will when you extremely do it first octopus head!"

"Arrg!"

Sighing in exasperation Harry placed his head in his hands, a headache already starting to form. Really the Storm and Sun guardian were too much, they always fought and when they did everyone in the base knew about it.

"Kufufu slow as always skylark-chan."

A loud crash echoed through the hallway.

"I'm going to bite you to death."

Correction it wasn't just Hayato and Ryohei, it was _everyone_. The Vongola was just as bad as the Varia no matter how much they said otherwise, every week something had to be replaced or fixed because it was utterly destroyed or mauled.

He could only be glad that unlike all the other guardians, he didn't have a rival who he fought with all the time. Well actually, Draco could be named as his 'rival' but he hadn't seen the blonde since Voldemort was defeated so that didn't count.

Another crash echoed and he winced knowing that Giannini wouldn't be happy about all the destruction. Reborn would be pissed and end up destroying even more stuff by shooting at people. And Tsuna would probably sigh and give the guardians a long lecture.

The only good thing was that Harry had done the smart thing and hidden away so that he too wouldn't get caught up in the mayhem. Last time he had gotten in the middle of a fight between Mukuro and Kyoya by accident and somehow ended up fighting them both at the same time. His magic was the one thing that was keeping him alive, and he thanked Merlin every day for that.

"Harry-onii-san?"

He turned his downward and gave Lambo a small smile. "Hello Lambo."

The lightning guardian blinked and cocked his head curiously. "What are you doing all the way up there?"

Harry shifted from his spot on the ceiling rafter, easily keeping his balance. "Hiding."

"I see…" Lambo replied lazily, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Well Tsuna just arrived."

The dark haired man sighed in relief, finally someone to stop the madness.

"He was acting rather odd though…" Lambo continued. "He was really flushed and his eyes were glowing orange."

Harry's eyes widened and he felt the overwhelming need to find a hole and hide in it, the wizard wasn't a fool, those signs could only mean one thing.

The younger male sent him a worried look, obviously realizing that something was bothering him. "Harry-onii-san?"

"It's nothing Lambo, thank you." No it wasn't okay, he needed to get away, and fast. Preferably somewhere the Vongola boss wouldn't be able to find him, which was an impossible task since Tsuna had the help of his intuition.

In a swift motion he jumped down from his hiding place and landed gracefully, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. He needed to get out of Namimori first.

He ignored the still fighting guardians as he ran down the hallway, his magic hesitantly scanning his surroundings. His pace slowed and he made sure to walk quietly, the door that lead to Tsuna's office was just ahead, and he could sense that the other male was in it.

When they had first met Tsuna was, as the girls called it, Ukeish. But to his dismay, and Tsuna's delight, as the years passed the brunette changed, and boy did Harry have the shock of a life time when Tsuna pounced on him. The Vongola boss had a certain air around him which was regal, powerful, and to the enemies terrifying. Tsuna soon grew to look akin to Giotto, and dear merlin Harry couldn't even begin to explain how beautiful his smile was.

Of course, the years in the Mafia hardened the brunette, and well, Harry soon found that he was the one struggling to get away as the predator hunted him down.

But it wasn't just Tsuna, in fact the Hyper Dying Will mode seemed to take a liking to him as well, which resulted in burned clothing and need of new furniture.

Basically, Harry needed to get away before he was consumed by the horny boss.

Lightly the raven haired wizard crept passed the office, his heart thudding loudly in his ears and his eyes locked onto the door. Hopefully this would work, and he would be able to get away, somewhere safe.

Usually he didn't have much aversion to intercourse with Tsuna, because obviously they were going out so why would he? But the description that Lambo had given him was enough reason to disappear for a while.

Tsuna, once in a grand while, would have this 'battle high' after a long battle against someone who gave him a run for his money, and afterwards… well Harry would be continually ravished by the still excited boss throughout the whole night.

Hibari somehow had influenced Tsuna, because he knew how much the cloud guardian loved to fight, and Harry was the one who had the _honor_ of being the victim.

It wasn't rape, just really, _really_ intense and Harry would be thrown in a confused and seemingly never ending spiral of pleasure that made his mind almost explode.

Right now that sounded like too much trouble, so he knew that his escape was the only thing that could allow him to be able to walk the next morning.

Finally he was able to fully pass the door and felt his body relax, it seemed that Tsuna hadn't sensed him-

A warm hand grabbed his arm, and another covered his mouth, muffling the shocked exclamation. Hot breath fanned his ear as the man leaned his head forward, and Harry turned his eyes sideways, instantly locking with the amber gaze.

"Got you." Tsuna's voice was in its usual monotone, but he see the lust in the other's eyes.

Without another word he was dragged into the room.

**{Burning touch}**

Lips parted in a helpless moan as talented hands ventured around his body, brushing against the most sensitive places. Green eyes were half lidded in pleasure, as the confident hands stroked his member, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple. "Ahhh."

He could feel the burning gaze on his form as the other male took in every sound he made, and the bed shifted as a lean chest brushed against his back. A pink tongue darted out and licked his ear sensuously, while the hand on his member twisted playfully.

"Tsunaaaah…Please…" Harry moaned, his chest heaving at the continued assault of pleasure. "Nnn…."

The wizard clutched onto the bed sheets, his elbows holding his upper body up shakily. His mind was in a haze, each echo of pleasure dragging him further into the abyss. "Haah."

With a small hum Tsuna nuzzled his head, slowly trailing his fingers along the back below him. Harry shuttered at the feeling, his breath coming in small pants.

He knew that Tsuna was purposely taking this slow, making him suffer, but he was _so hot_. He needed release.

"Does it hurt?" Tsuna murmured. The hand on his member teased the tip playfully, making a loud moan come from the other male. "Do you want me to get rid of the pain?"

Harry gave a small whimper and turned his head, his green eyes which were obviously clouded with lust. "Tsuna…ple-aaaahhh." His head fell back forward as the pace was suddenly quickened, the raven strands of his hair falling to cover his face as a finger was pushed into his entrance. It seemed that Tsuna was able to put lube on it without him noticing.

In a slow movement Tsuna pulled it in and out while continuing to caress his member, it was too much, Harry was going to be consumed by the pleasure.

For a few moments it continued, the sounds of Harry's moans and pants the only sound that echoed through the room. A light blush decorated his cheeks as he realized this, and pushed his face into the bed to muffle the noises.

"Harry." Tsuna's tone was slightly reprimanding, and before he knew it his body was turned so his face was looking at the ceiling.

The brunette loomed over him like a predator, his fiery gaze glowing ominously in the dark room. Harry stared up at him, his mouth wide as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Clear his head, and gain a semblance of control over his body.

In a swift movement his hips were grabbed in a tight, but not hurtful, hold and he weakly grabbed at the sheets as a warm object pressed against his entrance.

"Nyaaaaa..." Harry arched his back as the member slowly pushed in, the burning sensation making his eyes sting slightly, but he didn't allow any tears to fall. He wasn't about to cry about something that they did almost every day, that much he would control.

Tsuna's gaze never left his face and he pressed deeper still, and the brunette placed one hand on the side of the wizards head, making sure his body wasn't pressing onto the smaller males.

Finally Tsuna stilled, and Harry was allowed to relax, the burning pain in his backside reminding him to take deep breaths and take his mind off the pain. Tsuna leaned forward until their noses were almost touching, and Harry stared up at him through half lidded eyes, warm lips pressed onto his mouth as Tsuna gave a slow thrust.

His lips parted in a gasp at the movement, and Tsuna took the opportunity to delve into his cavern, slowly rocking in and out of his body while the brunette's talented tongue wrapped around his. Muffled moans came from the wizard, the slow and steady movements making his body shake.

Time passed and Tsuna continued to thrust into him at a torturously slow pace that Harry was starting to find unbearable, and his fingers dug deeper into the bed sheets. He wanted desperately for Tsuna to speed up, and his moans filled the room once again at the thought, the hot pleasure almost driving him mad. Tsuna seemed to realize his predicament, but only continued the impossibly slow rhythm.

A thrust.

"Aaaahh."

And another.

"Haaa…."

And another.

"Nnnn."

Harry lost track of time as Tsuna continued the unbearable tempo, obviously wanting it to last as long as he could. With each hit to his prostate he was on the verge of reaching the peak, yet Tsuna refused to pick up the pace. Meanwhile the brunette licked and nipped at his nape, running possessive fingers across his skin, and occasionally rubbing his hard on.

Harry panted, arching his neck back as his lover marked it, fruitlessly trying to move his hips faster, but the firm grip kept them in place.

He gave a small whimper, and Tsuna lifted up from his neck to look into his eyes.

"You know what to say."

Harry shook his head, a bright flush covering his face.

Tsuna hummed in acknowledgement and went back to his neck, gently rocking in and out of his body in controlled thrusts.

The raven haired wizard bit his lip, the pleasure was almost too much, but dear merlin he needed more. And the only way to have that happen was to say those words, which made his face burn a darker red at the thought.

Finally it became too much for him to bear.

"….Please…"

Tsuna lifted his head once again, the amber gaze watching him intensely and he paused all movement.

Harry shifted his eyes, not making eye contact. "Please…..m-make me….c-cum…" He was sure his face was on fire, and the words were barely able to be pushed out of his mouth.

A flicker of a flame was ignited from the brunette's fingers a moment later, thought it didn't burn him, and then everything was chaos.

"Ah!" Harry's eyes widened in surprise and gasped for air as Tsuna suddenly started to thrust faster and harder. The bed creaked loudly, and his legs were lifted and thrown over the brunettes shoulders, making the penetration impossibly deep. Harry let out a loud moan, his fingers scraping desperately against the sheets as he tried to anchor himself.

Harry didn't know how much longer he could endure. His mind was in a daze as the powerful thrusts made explosions of light blind his eyes, the pleasure nearly driving him insane.

Tsuna wasn't the Vongola Boss for nothing after all.

The body above him leaned forward, showing how flexible Harry could be, and hot lips pressed onto his own. A larger hand grabbed one of his smaller ones and brought it so Harry was holding onto his neck, and he complied with the silent request.

Harry felt the build-up rise higher and higher as Tsuna thrust into him, finally taking him up to his desired climax that his body had been screaming for. He broke from the kiss, moaning loudly as he felt himself finally fall over the edge. His body shook uncontrollably at the intense climax, and Tsuna soon followed after, giving long thrusts as he too reached his peak.

Harry panted heavily, his eye lids dropping as his body finally was given what it desired.

Tiredly he allowed the lids to close, intent on falling asleep-

"Harry." The monotone voice came from beside his ear, and he realized belatedly that Tsuna had yet to move from out of him. "We are far from done."

His body was flipped over, and the thrusting started up again.

**{Burning touch}**

**Bang! Bang!**

At the loud knocking at the door the couple paused momentarily, and the brunette rose up, burning amber eyes snapped toward the object before turning toward the small male below him taking in the panting flushed raven.

He bent back down and gave a long lick up the wizard's spine as he gave a long thrust, relishing in the moan that came from his lover.

"Dame-Tsuna I know you're in there. Now stop lazing around and do your paperwork." Reborn said from through the door.

Harry's breath hitched, and he tried to move away when he heard the Hitman's voice. He was pressed against the sheets, completely helpless as his body was ravished.

Tsuna didn't allow it though, and wrapped an arm around his chest, making sure he couldn't move away. "I'm busy Reborn." His other hand covered the raven's mouth as he delivered a powerful thrust.

A muffled protest that turned into a moan came from behind the Decimo's fingers, as Tsuna continued the steady rhythm.

"Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn growled.

Fortunately since Tsuna was in Hyper Dying Will Mode or else he wouldn't even think about back talking his ex-tutor, even after becoming the Vongola Boss the brunette was wary of the Hitman. "I'll do it in a little bit."

Without another word Tsuna focused on his lover, their night was far from over.

**{Burning Touch}**

**AN: **Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm just getting shivers at how sexy HDWM!Tsuna is.


End file.
